Dreams of Fear
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Po has been dreaming of an unknown attacker killing his friends and Master. His last dream reveals the attacker was him so he decides to leave till he finds out what is wrong. Will Po kill his friends and Master or is their another enemy lurking in the darkness? Find out and Please review.
1. Blood Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda characters

Dreams of Fear

Chapter 1: Blood Dream

It was a typical day in the Jade Palace. The Furious Five and Po were all training as usual. "Come on Viper thank you can go a bit faster", Crane joked as he dodged her attacks. In a blink of an eye Viper used the tip of her tail and tripped Crane then landed a hit on him.

"I am fast enough", she said with a smile. Mantis and Monkey were watching Po and Tigress spar and they already had a bet going.

"I'll bet you my portion of desert for a week that Tigress beats him within five minutes", Mantis.

"Make it two weeks and you are on", Monkey whispered. The two friends watched as Po and Tigress began to spar. Tigress lunged at Po full speed and Po was blocking her attacks with his paws. Then pushed her in the stomach sending her to go back a few steps and having her lunge at him again. So, far Po was doing fine but Tigress was noticing a change in the panda. Usually he would be smiling or saying something like "awesome lunge Tigress" or "feel the thunder" but instead he was quiet. Instead she noticed he wasn't even looking at her. He was concentrating alright but whatever it was it was not on the fight. She jumped on her front paws and used her back paws to knock Po to his feet. He fell flat on his back and the spar was over. Mantis smiled knowing he won the bet but even he noticed something was off. Normally Tigress didn't beat Po that fast at least not so easily anyway.

"Oh um good spar Tigress", Po mumbled as he got to his feet. He moved away from the three and went to the punching dummy. He made a few punches and the dummy didn't send him flying like usual but Po wasn't really into it. Tigress decided to ask Po if everything was alright for he seemed really jumpy.

"Po are you alright?" she asked. She was just a few inches away from him when she spoke he jumped two feet back.

"Hey Tigress you startled me", Po said in a joking tone but Tigress could sense fear.

"Just wanted to see if you were okay?" she asked. The others decided to go meditate leaving Po and Tigress alone.

"Yeah just fine", he said offering her a weak smile. He turned to leave but Tigress stopped him.

"Po, if something is bothering you please do tell us", Tigress said trying to keep her worry hidden.

"Yeah sure I'll do just that", Po said avoiding eye contact as he left the training room. Tigress knew something was up and she would find out. Later at dinner Po made soup again and Tigress was keeping a watchful eye on him. He was very quiet and focused on his soup. If someone spoke to him, he avoided eye contact and mumbled some response. Soon everyone began to feel like there was something wrong with Po. But whatever it was he was not saying a thing. Soon night fell and everyone went to their rooms.

"Good night Po, sweet dreams", Tigress said nicely trying to get a smile out of him.

"You too Tigress", was all he said before he shut the door. Tigress sighed and closed her door and went to sleep. Po lay in his bed too terrified to go to sleep. He tried walking around in his room or playing with his action figures. Anything but falling asleep but unfortunately his eyeballs drooped and he was fast asleep.

_ He saw all his friends in the hallway of the Jade Palace. Viper lay on the floor by the door blood oozing from her body. Mantis's legs were gone and he too was bleeding. Crane laid hunched over by a pillar wings broken and blood trickling from his side. Monkey laid face down with blood pouring from his head. Shifu had bruises all over him and like his students his chest was covered in blood. Tigress laid at his feet soaked in blood and he looked up at his paws and they were covered in blood. "This is my fault what have I done?" he asked himself._

Po woke up in a cold sweat as he breathed heavily. He couldn't believe what he just saw. For the past few days he had been dreaming about his friends and Master being attacked by someone and now he knew that he was the attacker. He killed his friends and Master in cold blood. But why would he do such a thing? Was he turning evil like Ti-Lung? Had the power gotten to his head? Was some evil force controlling him? Whatever the reason he could no longer stay in the Jade Palace nor the Valley of Peace. He must go far away to some place isolated until he figured out what was wrong with him. He packed whatever belongings he could and silently left unaware that two golden eyes saw him leave his room and that they were following him.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	2. Answers

Chapter 2: Answers

Tigress was in her bed and was about to go to sleep. When she heard Po pacing in his room for about 30 minutes and it was starting to bug her. Then she heard him playing with his action figures for about ten minutes then everything was quiet. She breathed a sigh of relief and drifted off to sleep then not even an hour later she heard his door open. Wondering why he was up again made Tigress get up herself. She quietly opened her door and to see Po outside in the hall with a horrified look on his face. He looked around and she shut her door to make sure he didn't see her. When he was certain everyone was still asleep he began to walk down the halls. _Where is he going?_ Tigress thought to herself. She silently followed him to see what was going on. Po went outside toward the steps and headed down them. It was very dark out as the only light he got was from the moon itself. He still looked at his paws and trembled. He couldn't believe what he saw in his dream. Burning in his mind as he saw the blood all over them and his friends and Master killed by him. He knew he turned evil once when that mirror brought out his evil and good side. But never in a million yeas did he think he would actually turn evil. One time he did but when he found out he wasn't actually part of the Furious Five but the Dragon Warrior he thought he was safe. But now he knew he was wrong for now his greatest fear was coming true. If he stayed then he would kill all his friends and Master and who knows who else. Maybe his dad or the very people he swore to protect. No he would not let that happen he would kill himself before he let that happen. He was on the last step when he heard a gentle voice calling his name. His heart skipped a beat for he thought he was the only one up. Turning around he faced Tigress with a very serious face and her arms were folded. "Evening Po awful late for a walk", Tigress said coolly.

"Oh sorry Tigress hope I didn't disturb you I was just going for a walk because I couldn't sleep", Po said lamely. He knew Tigress never bought his lies and he was hoping this time she would. Unfortunately once again he was wrong.

"A walk huh? Good I'll join you, I too am having trouble with sleep", Tigress said with a sly smile on her face. Even in the moonlight she looked radiant. Po had such a crush on her but was too scared to tell her and now after seeing his dream he would never tell her now. How could she love a murder like him?

"No offense Tigress I rather go alone" Po said trying to sound calm.

"Oh but I insist what if you were attacked and got hurt. I would never forgive myself if I allowed you to go alone and you were harmed", Tigress said softly. _If you knew what my dream was about you would be able too,_ Po thought glumly. "Po, tell me the truth what are you really doing out here?' Tigress said. Po sighed for he could never hide anything from Tigress for she always knew when something was wrong and that was another reason he loved her so much.

"Okay Tigress the truth is I am leaving the Valley of Peace for good. I can't say why but I will be okay so please just go back to bed", Po said. He knew he should never have said anything for Tigress would want to know more and try to talk him out of it. He was right as he saw her face fall and her eyes went wide with shock.

"You are leaving why? Is something wrong do you not like us anymore? Have we said or done something to you that makes you want to leave?" she asked fighting back tears. Then a thought came to her as she remembered what she said to him on his first night at the Jade Palace. After all this time does he really believe what she had said? "Is this about what I said all those years ago? If it is then Po I was wrong you do belong here and I am so sorry for every saying those words to you. Please forgive me and let's go back home", she said gently.

"No Tigress it is not anything you guys or Shifu did. I love all of you very much and I forgave you a long time ago when it came to your words Tigress", Po said fighting back tears.

"Then why are you leaving?" Tigress asked taking a step forward.

"I am protecting you all from something bad okay", Po said wishing he was a cheetah so he could run and Tigress wouldn't be able to follow him.

"From what Po whatever is troubling you we can deal with it together as a team remember? You are not alone you have us to watch your back so please tell us. What is going to happen?" Tigress asked.

"You all will be killed by an attacker I have seen it in a dream I had for the past week and today I found out who the attacker is", Po said biting his lip.

"Is it Ti-Lung or someone else who are you trying to protect us from?" Tigress asked getting closer to him.

He looked directly in her eyes and in an expressionless tone said", Me, the person who killed you all was me".

"What?" Tigress said in utter shock.

"It is true you all and Shifu were on the floor bleeding and wounded. None of you were moving or breathing. You were at my feet and my paws were covered in your blood. I kept saying what have I done this is all my fault. So, I am leaving to protect you all from me", Po said firmly.

"Po I don't believe it you would never hurt us or Shifu. Maybe it was just a nightmare?" Tigress said calmly.

"No Tigress it was a vision and I will prevent it so I am leaving", Po told her.

"No you are not. You are going back up those stairs and to bed. Then we both will speak to Master Shifu in the morning. Maybe your nightmare has a hidden meaning?" Tigress suggested while placing a paw on his shoulder.

"Yeah the message is leave now or you will kill everyone you love!" Po snapped as he pushed her paw away. "Face it Tigress I will turn evil just like Ti-Lung and no one will be able to stop me. So, the only chance everyone has of surviving is if I leave and never come back", Po told her.

"No Po, you are nothing like Ti-Lung and we can help you. You will not turn evil now please let's go home", Tigress said trying to take his paw. He stepped away as he made an angry face.

"Are you not listening I just said I will kill you all and Shifu and you want me to go back with you? Face it Tigress I can no longer be trusted so I am doing the only reasonable thing by leaving", he snapped.

"Po", Tigress was about to say but Po cut her off.

"Tigress if I turn evil I want you to do whatever it takes to stop me. Show me no mercy of any kind. Lock me in an isolated cell, put me in a cage forever, or yes Tigress even kill me. Do whatever you have too but stop me by any needs necessary", Po told her.

"Po I can't do that please don't ask me to!" Tigress pleaded as tears fell from her face.

"Please Tigress do it because if I ever lost any of you I don't know what I would do" Po said sadly as a tear fell from his face. Tears flooded his face as he said", Please Tigress I don't want to hurt you or the others". "Take care of my family and my home for I no longer am trustworthy to do it myself", he said as he looked away.

"You are not leaving!" Tigress growled as she grabbed his paw.

"Tigress if you were ever my friend or even had a smidge of respect for me you will let go of my paw and let me leave. And please Ti don't try and find me", he begged. Tigress let go for she did respect him and unknown to him she loved him as well but more than a friend. So, with a heavy heart she let go and watched him disappear into the night. Then she ran to wake Shifu and the others. She promised she wouldn't try and find him so, she would find him. Unbeknown to either of them a pair of burning red eyes was watching them.

"My plan isss working perfectly, the Dragon Warrior isss gone and now issss my time to sssstrike and take over the Jade Palace", a cold voice cackled into the night.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. An Enemy is Revealed

Chapter Three: An Enemy is Revealed

Po ran through the woods trying to put as much distance from him and the Jade Palace as possible. Tears stung his face as he ran through the night. He was leaving everything behind and his heart was breaking but he knew he had to. There was no other way he would kill them all if he stayed. The look Tigress gave him pleading with him to stay burned in his memory. Po wanted so bad just to wrap her in his arms and hug her tight. Tell her everything was going to be okay and that he loved her. But that would be a lie for nothing was going to be alright. Well, his friends and family were safe from him by dawn he would be far away from the Valley. He would go somewhere that would be deserted so he could never harm them. Breathing heavily he stopped by a tree and decided to rest. He was hoping Tigress and the others wouldn't go looking for him but knowing Tigress she would look for him no matter what he said. The look of fear on her face made his heart break but he was doing the right thing. His body needed rest so he had no choice but to sleep under the tree. Soon his dreams took him away and he was hoping for a peaceful dream but instead he got another nightmare.

_ He was in the hallway when he heard screaming. A roar was heard and it sounded like Tigress. She sounded like she was in pain. Running through the corridors he stopped dead in his tracks. The Five and Master Shifu were in the exact same spots they were in during the last nightmare. Tigress was by his feet as her body remained unmoving. He knelt down and held her in his arms as her blood from her side were on his paws. She was beaten badly with bruises and her right leg was mangled as was her left arm. Her head fell back and Po's body began to shake. He put Tigress gently back down and looked at his paws. They were covered with blood as he said" This is all my fault what have I done?" Then he heard a cold voice call to him._

_ "Ssso Dragon Warrior you have returned. Too bad you were too late to sssave your friendsss and Massster", hissed a voice as cold as ice. Just a few feet from him stood a giant black cobra. His eyes were like two fireballs as they burned into Po's green eyes. "Jussst think if you never left you could have sssaved them", the cobra told him while chuckling. Po was frozen with fear and could not move a muscle. "But don't worry you will be with them sssoon enough and I mussst thank you for making my job ssso easssy", the cobra hissed. "Now die!" the cobra yelled and with lightning speed sprang at him with it's fangs baring. Po felt the fangs go in and within seconds he saw himself go numb and fall near Tigress. He crawled toward her and held her tight._

_ "I so sorry Tigress I never should have left. I wish I had a second chance", he said as he saw himself die. _

_ "Now the Jade Palace isss mine!" the Cobra cried. Then everything went black._

Po woke up in a cold sweat as he gasped for air. He didn't murder his friends and Master. But some horrible black cobra will. What had he done they will all die because of him. No he will save them and as quickly as he could he ran back to the Jade Palace. "Hold on guys I am coming!" he shouted. Back at the Jade Palace Tigress ran into Shifu's room.

"Master please wake up!" Tigress cried.

"Tigress what is the meaning of this?" Shifu snapped. Tigress quickly told him about Po's reason for leaving and together they quickly woke up the rest of the Five. They all began searching for the panda. Tigress heard a weird sound coming from the main hallway and the others followed her. She saw a black shadow and thought it was Po. _Maybe he had changed his mind and decided to come back home, _she thought happily to herself.

"Po is that you?" she asked. She saw two glowing orbs and a huge snake attached to them. A massive cobra that was so tall it's head went up to the ceiling.

"No my dear, I am not Po", the cobra said. "My name isss Deathssstirker and I will be your end", he hissed.

"I don't think so!" Tigress growled. "Furious Five attack!" she yelled. The fight began but Tigress felt a cold sense of fear and wish that Po was here to help them. Once they dealt with this guy she would find him and bring him back home. If only she knew that she may never see him again unless the panda can alter fate. And time was not on his side.

Author's Note: I know it is short but hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.


	4. Deathstriker

Chapter 4: Deathstriker

When Shifu heard the cobra's name his blood ran cold. He heard only stories of this Deathstriker. He was a massive snake with eyes the color of fire. His venom could make any victim's blood run cold within minutes. He thrived in the shadows and fed upon fear. Years ago before Ti-Lung came into the picture when Shifu was still just a kid himself. His Master Oogway had battled the cobra and sent him back into the shadows never to return. Shifu thought Deathstriker would be gone but the cobra vowed to come back and take over the Jade Palace. Now Shifu knew that all of his students and the Valley of Peace were in great danger. "Who ssshall be the firsssst to die?" hissed Deathstriker. Monkey leapt at him while Mantis ran up his tail. Deathstrike grabbed Monkey with his tail and squeezed him tightly. Monkey gasped for air as he heard his ribs breaking. "Yesss keep ssstruggling I love it when my prey ssstrugglesss. Makesss the death sssweeter", Deathstriker hissed. Mantis began to punch Deathstriker till he released Monkey from his iron grip but got swatted by Deathstriker's tail. Monkey fell to the floor holding his ribs as he coughed up blood. Viper using her quickness sprang at Deathstriker but she too was held in his iron clutch. "Ssssorry sssisster but you are on the wrong ssside", Deathstriker told her and slammed her into the ground. Shifu and Tigress tagged team Deathstrike but it was no use he inhaled a breath of air and then spit out acid. A drop of acid missed Shifu by a few inches. "That isss only a tassste of what I can do". Deathstriker told them with an evil grin. He lunged at Shifu and smacked the Master around like a rag doll. Wrapping his up with his tail he threw Shifu into the wall.

"No Master!" Tigress cried out in worry. She ran toward her Master and father and held him in her arms. He was breathing heavily as bruises were all over his body. Suddenly Deathstriker lunged at them with his jaws opening wide revealing his fangs. Tigress was paralyzed with fear as she saw the cobra coming toward her. Just then the doors burst open and a growl was heard. It sounded like a bear and in a flash Po was standing before her holding Deathstriker's mouth closed with his paws. "Po!" Tigress cried happily.

"Tigress get Shifu out of here I will deal with him", Po said glaring into Deathstriker's eyes. The rest of the Five cheered when they saw the panda before them and knew everything was going to be okay. Po pushed Deathstriker back with all his might and the cobra looked on in shock.

"You returned I thought", he began but Po cut him off.

"You thought what? That I wouldn't come back to save my family or my home? Well you were wrong and now you will face the wrath of the Dragon Warrior!" Po shouted getting into a fighting stance.

"Very well Dragon Warrior let'sss sssee who ssshall win thisss fight", Deathstriker cackled. He lunged at Po but the panda ducked and grabbed Deathstriker by the tail. He swung him around as he threw his body to the ground. Deathstriker hissed angrily as he spat balls of acid at Po. Po ran and ducked as he flipped toward Deathstriker and kicked him in his chest. Deathstriker smiled an evil smile and his body became very still. Then his tail began to shake as lightning flashed from the tip and Po ducked while throwing a few punches. "Very good Dragon Warrior you are indeed a mossst worthy opponent", Deathstriker hissed. "You can easssily block my attacksss but anssswer me thisss, Can your friendssss do the sssame?" he asked. And then once again he striked at the Furious Five and Shifu who were all trying to get their Master to safety. Mantis and Crane were holding back Deathstriker while Viper and Tigress helped Shifu out. Monkey was lying near a pillar still holding his ribs. Deathstriker knocked Crane and Mantis out of the way and lunged toward Viper, Tigress and Shifu. Viper tried to fight off the cobra but she was no match for him and was thrown aside. Deathstriker bared his fangs ready to bite Tigress with his venom.

"Nooo!" Po shouted he ran with such speed as he shielded Tigress and felt the venom go into him. With his last bit of strength he sent a yellow ball of light at Deathstriker and the giant cobra screamed in pain. The noise caused a giant piece of the ceiling to fall and trap him underneath. Tigress saw Po get bitten and her heart skipped a beat. Po felt dizzy and all the sound vanished as he saw his friends coming toward him. He heard Tigress opening her mouth saying something but he didn't hear anything. He fell to the floor as his world went black.

"Po, Po!" Tigress shouted. She held him in her arms as she gazed into his eyes but could not himself in his eyes. Had the cobra's bite make him blind? She wondered as she tried to shake him awake.

"That will not work my dear", Deathstriker told her. "My venom isss ssspecial it will ssslowly kill my victimsss. But as they lay waiting for death they will sssee their greasstesst fearsss and doubtsss. I have tasssted the panda'sss fearsss. That isss how I made him leave by making him think he would kill you all. It wasss ssso easssy to sssneak in hisss room and cover him with my Breath of Fear. It ssshowed hisss greatessst fear and now he will ssssuffer a ssslow death asss he isss tormented by hisss own fearsss. Their isss one way of sssaving him and that isss by having him conquer hisss fearsss. Yet, no one that I've bitten hasss ever sssurvived!" Deathstriker cackled. Tigress hissed with anger as the others dragged the now trapped cobra to prison. Shifu woke up and saw the damage to his home and students. "Tigress grab Po and I will take Monkey. We need to get them to a bed and I need you to fetch a healer as quickly as possible", he said firmly hiding his fear. Tigress picked up Po who to her surprise barely weighed anything. He was shaking as sweat poured down his face.

"Hold on Po just hold on you will be better in no time", she whispered. Then carried him to a bed but unknown to Tigress Po was experiencing the worst nightmares of his life.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	5. Inner Demons

Chapter 5: Inner Demons

_Po was in a dark place surrounded by mist and fog. "Hello uh hello anyone here?" he asked only his voice answered him. He walked through the mist and he saw a figure. He got closer till he saw it was his dad, Mr. Ping. "Dad what are you doing here?" he asked. His father turned around and hit him over the head with a frying pan. "Oww, Dad what was that for?" he asked rubbing his sore head._

_ "For abandoning me and doing Kung Fu, I raised you as my own and this is how you repay me. You are a worthless son and I am disgraced by you. I should have left you out there in that alley to die. I am washing my hands of you", his father said coldly. Then he began to disappear into the fog._

_ "No dad wait! Come back please I am sorry come back!" Po yelled but he couldn't reach his dad. A tear fell from his face as he remembered that he was always afraid his dad would hate him for wanting to be a Kung Fu Master instead of a noodle maker. Then he saw another figure in the fog and ran toward it this time it Oogway. "Master Oogway please help me I must find my dad!" Po begged._

_ "Stupid panda why should I help you?" Oogway asked coldly. "You are a disgrace to Kung Fu and I made a mistake in picking you", Oogway said and disappeared. Po couldn't believe it another fear came true he was always afraid that Oogway had chosen wrong by making him the Dragon Warrior. He went deeper into the fog as he saw Shifu and prayed his Master would help him. He was wrong. "Master Shifu I need your help my dad hates me and Oogway said he made a mistake by making me the Dragon Warrior", Po said sadly._

_ "And with good reason you are a lazy stupid panda and I can finally be free of you", Shifu said coldly. "Now leave the Jade Palace and the Valley of Peace forever", Shifu snapped._

_ "No please Master, you don't mean that!" Po cried._

_ "Furious Five attack!" Shifu yelled as he snapped his fingers. Just then the Furious Five appeared and began to attack Po. _

_ "You are worthless how could we ever be your friend", Viper hissed as she grabbed him by the waist and threw him to the floor._

_ "Your dumplings were the worst!" Mantis yelled kicking him in the knee._

_ "Not one of us took you seriously", Monkey said kicking him in the stomach._

_ "Why were you even born?" Crane asked as he smacked Po in the face._

_ "I was supposed to be the Dragon Warrior! I deserved it way more than you! I trained for years and you just fall from the sky! You should have listened to me Po! You should have left we were happy before you came!" Tigress growled as she punched him._

_ "Tigress please, I am sorry I would never hurt you I love you!" Po cried shielding himself from her attacks._

_ "How could a great warrior like me ever love a disgusting worthless panda like you?" Tigress asked with a cold smile. Then all of them left leaving Po badly beaten and crying. His friends turned on him everyone he loved was turning on him. Maybe he should end it after all they were right. _

_ "See Po they all hate you", a new voice said. Po looked up to see Tia-Lung and Chen standing before him. _

_ "You died for them countless times and this is how they repay you?" Chen asked coldly._

_ "You battled me and after all those hateful things they said to you. So, ungrateful why don't you show them how powerful you are?" Tia-Lung told him._

_ "Love and Mercy is for the weak kill them all and you will never be treated this way again", Chen said._

_ "No I will not! I don't care if they hate me I will never be like any of you!" Po yelled angrily. _

_ "Foolish panda you will never learn", Tia-Lung said._

_ "No you never will", Chen said. Then they too disappeared as Po was alone. _

_ "Come on stupid get up!" called a voice. Standing before Po was the evil Po. "You could have them all bow at your feet and no one would stop you!" Bad Po said. "You could rule China and everyone would fear you. The cries of the innocent as they tremble at the sound of our name", he cackled._

_ "No, I will not listen!" Po yelled covering his ears. _

_ "You are pathetic give in to your evil side Po you know you want to", Bad Po told him._

_ "No I will never be you I would rather kill myself then be evil!" Po cried. _

_ "Then do it", Bad Po said. He threw Po a dagger as all the other figures stood around him chanting" Do it, do it!" Po couldn't believe his ears all his friends and family wanted him to kill himself but he saw Chen, Tia-Lung, and Bad Po and would rather have his friends hate him then turn evil. So, with a finally tear he raised the dagger above his head and was about to plunge it into his heart._

Back in the reality Tigress watched Po from the bed he was on. The healer just stopped the poison but the affect had already taken place. If Po was strong enough he could overcome the effects. Monkey was okay but would have to relax and not do anything strenuous. Tigress watched Po has his head tossed and turned. He was sweating up a storm as his body shook from cold. He kept saying", No and please forgive me!" Tears flooded down his face and Tigress was tired of standing by helplessly as her beloved Panda was in pain. She sat on the floor and began to meditate trying to go where Po was and save him from whatever was hurting him.

_ She was alone in a dark place surrounded by fog and mist. "Po, where are?" she called. Scanning the area until she came across a crowd and ran toward it as to her amazement she found all her friends plus another her and Masters standing around in a circle. She saw Po's dad, Tai-Lung, Chena and Po, but he looked like the Bad Po when he had the incident with the mirror. To her horror she saw the real Po sitting in the middle of the crowd holding a dagger above his head. Covered in bruises and tears as the crowd chanted " Do it, do it!" He was about to plunge the dagger into his heart and Tigress had to stop him._

_ "Nooo!" she yelled and pushed passed the crowd. She grabbed the knife out of Po's hand knocking the knife to the floor. "Po please don't do it. It's okay I am here now and you will be fine", Tigress said softly. Po just looked blankly at her with tears in his eyes._

_ "Tigress I am so sorry I never meant to take the Dragon Warrior Title from you I swear. I just wanted to meet you guys so bad I didn't mean to please forgive me. I know you could never love a filthy stupid panda like me but please forgive me!" he begged. Tigress couldn't believe her ears Po loved her. He really loved her and now she could tell him the truth._

_ "Po you were meant to be the Dragon Warrior and I do not hate you for becoming the Dragon Warrior. You are a true and loyal friend we all love you. No one hates you and yes you make mistakes but no one cares. You are not evil Po but the true essence of good and to tell you the truth I love you more than a friend. So, please Po I love you don't leave me because I need you in my life because Po you saved me. You are my hero and I love you so much", she said as she kissed his lips. All the figures disappeared as the darkness vanished. _

_ "No!" a voice rang out. "You will die Dragon Warrior, you and your pathetic kitty cat!" yelled Deathstriker. In a blind fury he ran at them fangs bared as Po released Tigress from the kiss and threw the dagger he was going to use to kill himself into Deathstriker's chest. Deathstriker yelled out in pain as blood poured from his chest and he was about to fall and squash Po to death. Tigress scooped up Po in her arms and moved out of the way. Deathstriker's body remained motionless as he died and soon disappeared._

In the prison where he was kept the guards found Deathstriker dead in his cell with a knife sticking through his chest. They informed Shifu and quickly burned the body.

_ Tigress held Po in her arms never wanting to let him go. Thank you for saving me kitten", Po told her with a smile._

_ "Always my Ying Yang Warrior", Tigress purred then the two lovers kissed and soon both were awake._

Tigress got up from her spot to see Po with his eyes open and a smile on his face. "Did all that really happen?" he asked her. He knew it was a terrible dream with a happy ending he was just hoping the ending was real. Tigress just smiled and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Does that answer your question my love?" she asked with a sly grin and Po just smiled back at her with a loving look. Within a few days everything was back to normal well except that every now and then the others would catch Po and Tigress kissing each other. Shifu was happy that Tigress was with Po and hoped someday they would marry and maybe he would see grandkids in the future. Till then he just watched happily as the two lovers were sitting by the peach tree watching the sun set. He decided to leave them alone and go meditate. Tigress was on Po's lap with her head resting on his chest. "Po, I love you", she whispered softly.

"Love you too kitten" Po said kissing her forehead and Tigress purred and nestled closer to his chest. For now everything was perfect in their lives.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review. Till next time.


End file.
